My Life, And My Kids
by ThePhenomenalOne
Summary: Randy Orton has triplets at the age of sixteen. Not knowing what to do he gives them up for adoption. Trying not to give too much away. It's my first story so sorry for my crappy summary and I hope you all like it. R&R please!  :TPO
1. The Very Tough Beginning

**August 1996**

"There they are, my kids, how could I mess up my life at such a young age" I thought to myself.

"I'm 16 years old and I have triplets, how am I going to raise them, I ruined my life." Here I am sitting in the living room with three babies. My children. Triplets to top it off.

I love them all but I just don't know how I can raise them when I am just 16 years old.

God did I fuck up or what? Their mother left me to raise them by myself. I knew she would, after all she is just a dirty slut.

I lied about my age so that she would go out with me. I didn't think things would get so serious, not to mention I would have triplets with her.

She agreed that I could name the boys. She named the one girl.  
Landon Joel and Aiden Michael. No real meaning to the names I just liked them.  
My baby girl's name is Destiny Hope. I like the name.

"Dad I need your advice" I ask while he is holding Destiny. "Yeah son, you know I'll try and give you advice"

"I don't know if I can keep them. I want them to live a good live and I don't think I can provide that to them right now.  
They deserve better than a teenage father, with no job, and barely getting past school to raise them. I want to give them up for adoption.  
They deserve better. I don't know what to do dad."

"Son, you know what you did was not the brightest thing you've ever done, but if you give them up, you may never see them again."

"I know, but if that is the case, I know they will have a better life"

With that the conversation ended. My father gave me Destiny and he went to his office. I know he was heart broken but what did he want me to do? Im 16 years old with three kids. I only wish I was more responsible with my actions. God I'm starting to act like my father.

Maybe that's what I need to be like. A father, but I can't get through my head that this is real. It's not a dream anymore. I had some serious thinking to do. Not just for me, but for my kids. No matter what I do I want them to know that I will always love them.

**2 Weeks Later**

"I have to do it" I mumbled to myself while feeding Landon.

I love them so much. I think that's why I'm deciding to let them go. I want them to have better than I can give them. I've been looking around to find the perfect people, but none of them have fit the standards that I want for my kids.

I'm giving them to people that I think will give them everything they need. All the things that I know I can't give them until I'm older. When I talked with them they agreed that they will take good care of them, while trying to find them a home. I want them to be together throughout their lives and where ever one goes the others will follow them.

I just hope that what I'm doing is the right decision. Not only for the kids, but for myself.

I'm going to give them to a couple, The Weatherfield's. They are an older couple who have brought in children until they were found homes. I think that the triplets will be good there. The Weatherfield's, or Jim and Diane, say that I can visit the triplets whenever. I just don't know if I can. I'm already letting them go from my life, why should I try and torture myself and try to keep seeing them. All I know is that I want their life to be happy.


	2. Let's Hope They Like Me

**6 Years Later  
April 25, 2002**

This was a night that I hope they will never forget. I hope it was a night that I would never forget. It's my first match in the big leagues and I can't mess it up in front of my kids. Although I know they don't really know who I am.

It's been 6 long years since I've seen them. Well technically, I see them through post cards and letters that I get from the Weatherfield's from Christmas, Easter, and Birthday's. They have grown so much in 6 years.

Landon and Aiden look exactly the same, but there is something about them that I can tell them apart. Destiny is a little princess. I can tell that she can be a handful at times. This is the night were I finally get to see them in person in 6 years and I cannot wait.

I sent them tickets for front row with backstage passes. Jim and I came up with a scenario where I send them the tickets with the passes, and Jim tells the kids that he won them from a radio contest. I knew they were going to be excited when Jim said that they loved to watch wrestling. I just hope that they don't get to shy when they get dropped off with me.

I've had some serious thinking since I gave them up for adoption. I've gotten serious in school and graduated somewhat well in my class. I've worked odd jobs in the summer so that I can give them gifts that are marked 'Santa' on Christmas of 'Mom and Dad' which is what they call Jim and Diane.

It really does hurt my feelings at times knowing that my kids are calling someone else 'Mommy and Daddy', but I knew that it was going to happen. I just hope sometime soon I can get them back. I really want to, and I want them to have a fun life when I hit the big time main roster.

**5 Minutes before Match **

"Five minutes until your match Randy" the crew member tells me while I'm taping my wrist.  
I'm extremely nervous. What if I mess up, not only would I look stupid in front of thousands of people, but I'd embarrass myself in front of my kids. I really would feel dumb.

As I walk down the ramp to the tune of my music I feel full of energy. My blood is pumping and the adrenaline in my body is to the max. Then I see them. Front row, almost center of the left side. They are jumping for joy cheering and screaming their lungs out. I walk around the left side of the ring and high five all the people that I see, including Landon, Aiden, and Destiny. They turn to Diane and exclaim their excitement over getting a high five from the newest superstar.

I can't help but smile.

I go through my match, catching little glimpses at them as they are jumping and cheering. I don't think I've seen anyone with bigger smiles on their faces then my three little ones.

At the end of my match I go around the whole ring giving everyone a high five. When I reach Landon, Aiden, and Destiny I pat their little heads and head back to the locker room.

I shower and get changed. It's only a matter of a few hours or less than I get to see my kids.


	3. Backstage Reunion

**2 Hours Later**

I hear Landon and Aiden fighting over what superstar they want to see next. It makes me laugh a little. I peer out the door and see that they are just two doors down from my locker room. Diane is trying to calm them down and tell them that they can see whoever they wanted. They have a bunch of merchandise in their small little arms.

I walk back into my locker room and sit down on the bench. I can't believe that I'm finally going to see my kids in front of me for the first time in six long years. I wanted to ask them so much, but I knew they would question. I jump back to reality when I hear small little knocks repeatedly.

I go to answer the door.

"Mommy look it's the new wrestler. He's the one that ruffled my hair after he won his match, he's SO COOL!" exclaims Landon.

"Yeah mommy, can we stay here for a little bit, he is my favorite wrestler in the world! He's like TOTALLY AWESOME!" Aiden is literally shouting to Diane who is 2 inches in front of him.

I can't help but laugh to myself. At least they think that I'm cool as a wrestler. I only wish I could tell them right then and there that I was their father, but imagine what that would do to them. God I wish this could be easier, I could just take them on the road with me and they can have a father that I knew I could be.

"Hey what are your guys names?" I ask them. They line up in a row like they are being called for roll call. It's honestly kind of funny.

"My name is Landon Michael, and this is my twin brother Aiden" he starts to say then leans into my ear and says "he is younger than me, but he doesn't say it counts because it's only by 6 minutes" I laugh a little. He then goes over to Destiny " and this is my twin sister Destiny Hope, she's older than me but only by 4 minutes" he finishes.

I look at them all and smile. "My name is Randy Orton, it's nice to meet you all" I say when Landon turns to Diane and says "Momma, can we go and get something to eat please."

"Hey, what do you say we all go out to dinner. I can go get my car and I can meet you guys for something to eat because I'm a little hungry myself" I replied without consulting Diane about it. I get a look of suspicion from Diane. I nod to her in reassurance that everything will be okay, I'm not going to try and pull anything in risk of every seeing my kids again.

"Yeah momma, please!" they all say in unison.

"Sure, I don't see a problem with that. It should be a lot of fun, but we have you ask Daddy first and see what he says" Diane replies.

It was almost on cue when Jim walked in on us all. He seemed to be happy. "Hey guys, how is everyone doing?"

"Good daddy! Randy asked us if we could all go out to dinner with him, can we go please please please please!" Landon and Aiden said to Jim. Destiny is next to her brothers giving Jim a puppy dog lip and batting her eyes. It was the most adorable thing I have seen in my life.

"Alright guys we can go, but everyone better be on their best behaviors understood?" Jim said as he lined up the triplets.

"Understood Daddy." They all reply in unison. I smile myself, I can't believe that they are letting me take everyone out for dinner. Usually I would ask before hand but I'm glad that I can do something with them all.

"Alright, I say we hit the Friendly's that is a few blocks away. I'll meet you guys there in about 20 minutes does that sound ok?"

"Sure we'll see you in a little bit, bye Randy" was the reply I got from Diane and Jim.

"Bye Randy, your the coolest person in the whole wide world. I bet we can beat you to the restaurant" Landon and Aiden say.

I laugh to myself while I kneel down so I'm eye level with the boys "I bet you can't. I say the loser has to buy dinner AND desert." I reply to the challenge of my two little munchkins.

"YOUR ON RANDY!" they reply in unison as they laugh.

I hold both of my hands out and they both give me a high five. They run out the door as I grab my gym bag and car keys. I hope this is the dinner goes good. Maybe then I can see them more often. Let's just hope everything runs smoothly.


	4. Was This Such a Good Idea?

**Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I had a huge paper to write and I'm having a bit of writers block… I guess. Well I hope this chapter is a good read. Please review.**

**30 Minutes Later**

I drove into the parking lot and looked around for a parking spot. It wasn't hard seeing as there was maybe two other cars. I tried to drive slow making sure that Diane could get in first, making Landon and Aiden happy they won the bet. I get out of my car, lock it, and then walk into the restaurant. I try to find Jim but he is no where in sight. I ask the hostess at the counter if they've seen three little kids with two adults. She takes me to a small room in the back where Landon, Aiden, and Destiny are jumping around while Diane tries to calm them down.

"WE BEAT YOU!" yells Aiden as he runs up to me.  
"We have been waiting forever we are old peoples now and you have to buy us dinner now! We are gonna eat everything on the menu!" Landon adds in.  
I laugh "If you can eat everything I will be amazed."  
I sit down at the end of the table next to Destiny. I look over to her and she has her head on the table coloring a picture on the kids menu. I put a hand on her back and she looks up at me.

"How are you Destiny, you look lonely" I say.  
"I'm ok. Landon and Aiden were making fun of me 'cause they say you don't like me and it made me sad" she replies. I look at her in shock, how could she think I don't like her. I didn't spend that much time with the boys but I didn't think I ignored her.  
"I don't hate you Destiny. I think you're the prettiest little girl I have ever met" saying that brought a big smile to her face.  
"You really think so?" she responds giving me a hug which I gladly return.  
"Can you color the picture on here with me?" she asks pointing the big picture in the middle of the page.  
"Sure I love to draw" I say enthusiastically.

Dinner goes along smoothly. The boys both get chicken fingers and milkshakes. Destiny ordered mac n cheese and a sprite. They were all having a good time when I decided that I wanted to talk to Jim about. I thought that it was time for them to find out that I was their father. I ask Jim to walk outside with me to have a talk which he agrees and we exit the room.

"Jim, I know that it has only been a day but I think that I have grown up enough in the past six years to finally tell them that I am their father. I know that you have guardianship for them after I gave them up for adoption, but I really think it would be great that they came with me" I say as we walk out the door of the restaurant.  
"I don't know about that right now Randy. I mean you get to see pictures of them and now that they met you I think it would be best if they didn't know"  
"I don't agree with you. I have money to take care of them. I can bring them on the road with me and I will be able to get them a teacher on the road instead of putting them in public school. If you don't think I am grown up enough then you must be blind. I want to connect with my kids more than anything in the world. Please let me be the father of my kids. I think it is what would be best."  
"I have to talk it over with Diane. I know that she loves the kids so much. If this is what you really want, then I'm sure Diane will let you take them. But you have to promise us that you will keep us updated on everything that they do."  
"I promise to do just that. I really appreciate all that you have done for them. If there is anything that you need please let me know."  
I can't believe that this actually might happen. I might be able to take my kids we can have the family I have wanted for the past six years. I want to give them everything that I can. I want them to have the life that kids dream about.

Jim's POV

I walk back into the restaurant and find Diane trying to get Landon to calm down. He was jumping on his chair until I walked into the room, I gave him a stern look that he knew was the cue for him to calm down and sit. I gesture Diane to come over and talk with me.  
"Randy wants to take the kids with him. He gave very good points and I think that he matured enough to take care of them. I think it would be a good idea to let Randy take the kids. They have really bonded with him tonight. I told him the choice was up to you" I say in a content manner.  
"I really think he has matured as well. He has come so far in the past six years that I think it would be time for him to take them. I just don't want to lose all contact with them. It would break my heart never to see them again"  
"Randy promised that he will keep in contact as much as possible. He sounded truly sincere and said that we have done so much for them. I can tell that he was very appreciative of that. He told me if anything went wrong or if we needed anything to let him know. He has become very mature. I think we need to let him take the kids".  
Although it was bitter sweet, Diane and I decided that Randy can take the kids. We ensured him that if he needed any help with them to call us at any time. He was so happy when he got the news that he could tell the kids he was their father. We all walked back into the room at the same time. Randy had the biggest smile on his face. I was happy with the choice we choose, I'm happy that they can be a family.

Randy's POV

I looked at all of my kids. I smiled and then thought that at this point was a good time to tell them the news.  
"Landon, Aiden, Destiny, I have something to tell you all" I said with a big smile.  
"Yeah" they all said in unison.  
"I am you dad. I want you guys to come on the road with me, and live with me. What do you guys say?"

**Cliffhanger, sorry. I don't know what should happen next. This took me literally 2 hours to write. I hope everyone likes it. Please send me ideas of what should happen next, oh and please REVIEW! Thanks 3**


	5. I Just Wanted a Happy Family

**Holy Cow! It's been 5 months since I have updated! Im sooo sorry! Senior year has been a pain in the butt for me! I graduate soon and I hope that I can update a lot more! The long wait also has a little to do with my horrible writers block. So I hope you guys enjoy!**

Randy's POV

There was a bit of a silence, I wasn't sure how they were going to react. All of a sudden I hear Destiny scream out of joy. "NO WAY! I CANT BELIEVE IT YOU'RE MY DAD! THAT IS SOO AWESOME!" A mixed reaction came out of Aidan, but he was about seventy percent happy and thirty percent confused.  
Then I turned to look at Landon. He got up and sat on Diane's lap. I didn't quite know what to do. It broke my heart that he looked so upset.

I walked over to him and looked at him. He kept his eyes on the ground so I lifted his chin so I was looking at him and he was looking at me.

"What's wrong little man? Aren't you happy you get to travel around with me and move in with me?"

He looked like he was going to cry but replied to me in a soft, almost whisper. "I don't want to leave mommy and daddy forever. If I go with you, can we still go and visit them?" I could tell that he wasn't taking it as well as the other two.

"Of course you can visit them, whenever you want. And you can call them whenever too just tell me and I'll dial them as fast as I can, how does that sound?"

A smile from ear to ear came across his face and then he jumped into my arms. It was the greatest feeling in the entire world.

I looked over at Diane, who had a single tear running down her face, out of happiness, I'm not quite sure, as she smiled at me.

I called for the check, paid it while leaving a nice tip, and went out to my car. Landon, Aidan, and Destiny walked over to me.

"Bye Randy we'll see you tomorrow!" they all said in unison, happiness in each one of their voices. "Bye guys I'll pick you up in the morning" I gave them all a hug and turned to get into my car. Jim stopped me before getting in.

"Are you sure you're ready for this Randy? I mean triplets can be a handful, you're always busy, and I don't think you can handle them yet. I want to make sure you'll have time for those kids. They are the world to me and returning them to you is hard. I wouldn't mind keeping them for a while."

I was somewhat shocked and angered by his words. I know I was ready and I don't see why he has second thoughts.

"Jim, I'm 1000% sure. I really matured the six years I haven't had them. I have missed them more than anything in the world and I'm not going to let them leave me again. I'm taking them with me when I leave tomorrow morning, I'll be to your house at ten thirty. If you'd like me to help you pack them I'd be more than happy."

With that said Jim turned around and walked to his car. "Jim!" he turns to look at me. I walk up to him and stick out my hand, "thank you so much for all that you have done for them. I appreciate it very much and if there is anything that I can do for you, please don't hesitate to ask."

He shakes my hand, "your welcome. I know you are going to be a great father for them, and there is something you can do for me, don't be a stranger come around the house or call us with the kids whenever you can." "Will do Jim thank you again." We get into our cars and I drive to my hotel.

Diane's POV

We pull into our driveway. Everyone is sleeping except for me and Jim. I smile when I check on the little ones. They have grown up so much in the past six years. I don't want them to leave, but I know that Randy will be a great father for them. I look at Jim as we get out of the car. He grabs Aidan and Destiny, as I pick up Landon. He automatically snuggles up to me and I give him a big hug, kissing him on the forehead. Jim and I walk to our room and put the triplets into our bed. We had a long night of packing for them. Who knew that we bought the kids had so much?

"I really am going to hate seeing them leave. I'm going to miss them like crazy, but I'm glad they can be with their father. Its going to be so hard not having them with us everyday. What are we going to do with ourselves?" Jim laughs and I chime in with a laugh myself. We start with the boys' room. We pack all of their things in one large suit case. I sit on top the suitcase to zipper the suit case fully. We look at the time and its ten minutes to midnight. Jim lugs the boys' suit case to the front door. He comes back looking exhausted.

"Jim go to sleep I can finish packing Destiny. There isn't really much left she has a lot less clothing than the boys' do." He walks over to give me a kiss and walks to bed. In only a few short minutes I hear him snoring.

I finish packing Destiny's clothing and a few of her favorite toys into her pink Dora suitcase. I put it in front of the door next to the larger suitcase belonging to the boys. As I yawn looking at the kitchen clock, where it reads two in the morning I go into my room. I lay on the bed of the bed staring at the three kids that I have raised for the past six years. I think of all the great memories that we have shared as a family. Letting go is going to be one of the hardest things to do. I know I made the right decision for them, knowing that they are going to have the life that Randy wants them to have. I smile, kiss them all on the head, and fall asleep myself.

**Well that's all I have for now. I don't know how well it turned out so R&R please! And I promise a new chapter within the next two days. Sorry again for the super long delay, I promise that it will not happen again! Thank you all! **


End file.
